


What's a little effort?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi, cute boyfriends, eventually I'll get to the smut, guyXguy, i cant tag things, like i said, sex i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk knows he has a crush on Jake English, his college roommate, but he doesn't want to hurt himself or Jake! should he tell him or get rejected by Jake "not being a homosexual" ? as for Jake...he has no clue and thinks that Dirk is getting a little too close for his taste but...he likes it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. truth about it is...

"Dirk!" He whined and pushed him away chuckled lightly. Dirk continued to try and tickle him, he knew how extremely ticklish Jake was. They were roommates at thew college they attended, Noir University. They didn't have classes today so usually they'd play video games but...the Tv had stopped working thanks to Dirk Strider and his wonderful problem solving. Dirk got on top of Jake and started tickling him, "no! S-strider stop! Ha ha! Stop!" He laughed. Dirk then realized their position, he blushed an leaned closer to Jake, "um..Dirk...you're a little too close..." English chuckled and sat up. Dirk quickly apologized and got up. "Hey wanna take a walk?" Dirk asked, "no thanks...sorry Mr.strider I have to study " Jake nervously chuckled. "Oh,ok." Dirk said plainly and walked out.  
Jake sighed and opened his book and tried to concentrate on the words, but for some reason he couldn't. He guessed that he was just tired, an hour later he sat the book on the ground. After making barely any progress he laid down on Dirk's bed that he still was sitting on due from earlier tickle sessions. He found himself laying there for quite a while just taking in the scent. He furrowed his brow at the scent and why he was even doing this. Jake took a big breath of Dirk from the pillow, he smelled of random cinnamon and bad cologne. Jake shrugged, nothing wrong with a fine smelling chap. He found his green eyes slowing drifting closed, and sleep finding him quickly.  
Dirk had walked around the courtyard a while, contemplating on going in to town. He decided not to, he did talk to Jane for a while but she seemed busy so he let her be. So he had time to think about what happened in the dorm room, why did he even attack English like that? He shook his head and blushed like crazy, he knew it...he knew it! After all the dreams,the random time he crossed his mind,the irregular friendly contact! Dirk knew he had a crush on English! He just knew it, but he didn't want get hurt...or have Jake feel bad if he didn't like him back. Was he supposed to tell him?   
He shrugged and began to walk back to the dorm room, quietly opening the door, he saw Jake peacefully passed out on his bed. Dirk chuckled and stood over him,looking at how softly Jake's head rested on the pillow and how hhe was curled up on top of the made covers. His eyes ever so slightly twitching under his eyelids and buck teeth slightly jutting from perfect lips. Dirk leaned in to maybe place a small kiss on said perfect lips but he denied the idea and pecked Jake's forehead lightly and went to take a shower, he had to tell him someday...just not any day soon.


	2. Flirt....ing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Jake go out....for lunch...

Jake slumped around their dorm room with a toothbrush out he side of his mouth as he ran a hand through his hair. Dirk laid on his bed and watched this whole scene unfold all with Jake in only his boxers. Jake stopped in his tracks and looked to Dirk who was staring wide-eyed and mouth hung open. "Something wrong Mr.Strider?" Jake asked chuckling a bit. Dirk shook his head and pushed up his shades, "nope...just spaced out"Dirk said rather plainly. Jake shrugged and continued to throw on some clothes. Dirk sighed and went in the bathroom to wash his face, when he came out there he saw Jake standing in his infamous beige booty shorts and tight white shirt with a green skull logo on it and green overcoat.  
Dirk blushed lightly but kept his facade. "You look nice today English...no homo " Dirk commented and grabbed the back of his shirt and slid it off. Jake now couldn't help but stare, golly....he sure has a nice body...n-not like that's a bad thing! It a compliment! Just a friendly compliment!' Jake thought, blushing red. Dirk slid on his white shirt with an orange hat logo, and slipped on his gray hat. Jake stared at his friend's glasses, "hey Dirk, why don't you take off your glasses?" He asked. Dirk perked up at the question, "because...I hate my eyes..." he said again win barely any emotion. "Oh come on they can't be that bad..." Jake joked and reached for Dirk's glasses. Dirk quickly evaded which caused Jake to faceplant into his friend's bed. "Strider!" Jake sat up flushed and embarrassed. Dirk only laughed at him, "wow, you should've known better English!" Dirk laughed. Jake began to laugh along with him, his laugh was so contagious. "So we going out for lunch or what?" Dirk asked and smirked, heading out the door. "Y-yes!" Jake said and quickly caught up to his friend. Dirk was gonna do it...what no strider had done before....he was going....to flirt.  
Once they sat down at the table of some restaurant that Jake picked they sipped at coffee. It was some random café or something, Dirk didn't really know. Jake looked around the small café innocently, until Dirk caught his attention with a smirk. "Um...heh" Jake nervously chuckled, "you have nice eyes Jake...so...green..." Dirk said lowly and caused Jake to blush pink. "G-gadzooks Strider....you really....you really think s-so?" Jake smiled looking up at Dirk innocently. Dirk nodded and crossed his arms, damn Jake was cute when he blushed."Okay...now show my your eyes in return...." Jake smirked, he'd have to show him now. "Ha ha no can do Jake,can't do that...maybe another time when we're....alone..." Dirk said lowly, in a tone that make Jake shudder. "One day...I'll make you take off those silly anime shades of yours Strider" Jake laughed. "Oh...we'll see" Dirk smirk, he was getting the hang of flirting...it wasn't hard since Jake blushes so easily. Today was gonna be fun....


	3. Dat plush rump.

Dirk laughed as he pushed English out of the theater. "Ah! Dirk my eyes!" Jake chuckled as he squinted from the sunlight. "You're such a pussy English! You were clinging to me the whole time!" Dirk smirked. "S-shut up! Its not my fault there were a lot of jumpscares!" Jake crossed his arms. Dirk rolled his eyes and lead them down....oh damn....that ass. Dirk's eyes widened a bit, English's ass was so round...so perfect....so....plush. He reached out, and caressed it...it felt so good in his hand. Dirk ran his hand up Jake's ass as he bit his lip, Jake turned around and looked at the Strider surprised. "Dirk! Why the bloody hell are you touching my butt?!" Jake yelled. Dirk backed up and blushed, he forgot what he was doing. He was lost in the wonder that was Jake English's ass.  
"Well....do you have a fucking answer?!" Jake said pouting with a light blush. "Jake...I...you...have such a plush rump..." Dirk smiled at looked at him innocently yet nervous. Jake blushed and raised an eyebrow, "that's your excuse?" He muttered. Dirk stayed silent, he really didn't know what else to say. Jake was obviously mad at him and there was no taking it back now. English turned and walked off, "Jake! I'm sorry!" Dirk followed after him. "Don't you fucking dare try and follow me Dirk! Leave me alone!" Jake yelled and walked off. Dirk figured he'd talk to him in their dorm room,he had to come back sooner or later.  
Sitting on his bed, Dirk looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "It's unlocked..." Dirk sighed. The door opened and Jane stepped in, "Dirk...what's wrong?" She asked and sat next to him. "I...I.." he shoved his head in his hands, " I touched it..." he mumbled. "Touched what?" Jane cocked her head in confusion. "I touched English's ass!" Dirk yelled looking at her and blushing. Jane gasped lightly then broke out into a fit of laughter. Dirk raised an eyebrow at her, "you idiot!" She laughed. "Janey ....you're scaring me...this is serious..." Dirk said. "Jake's conflicted right now...it's best not to make any sudden moves on him ok? You'll scare him away" she giggled. Dirk bit the inside of his cheek and looked aat his friend, "is he...really considering that he may like me?" the strider had to question. Jane nodded, "give it time" she said with hope. Dirk hugged her tight, "thanks Janey" he smiled. She smiled and hugged him back,"I'm always here for ya Dirk"


	4. its a kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake might be just a little confused.

It was late at night,around 11 and Dirk was wide awake on his laptop. He was actually waiting for English to come home, he really wanted to say sorry and give him a bro hug. Jake wasn't going to just let this go was he? Dirk sighed and began scrolling through Jake's pictures on facebook,he really hoped he didn't upset him too much. The door opened rather slowly and in came Jake English, Dirk stood up and faced him. Jake looked so tired, he face rather flushed.   
"Jake I.."   
"Save it strider"  
Jake looked him dead in the eyes with frustration, he quickly wrapped his arms around Dirk's waist and burried his head in Strider's chest. Dirk froze then slowly but surely returned the hug, "Dirk Strider you are the most perverse person I've ever known" Jake muttered. Dirk chuckled as he removed his hand from Jake's backside once again, "I didn't say I didn't enjoy your hand in that particular spot..." Jake said lowly and gripped Dirk's shirt,shoving his face into his shirt to hide the blush. Dirk gasped lightly and blushed,sliding his hand back down and giving Jake's ass a slight squeeze. Jake looked into his friend's eyes,and Dirk looked back...they just stared at each other for a while.  
Jake moved in,their lips brushing. Dirk's heart sped up, 'this isn't happening...this is a dream' Dirk thought but he was quickly proven wrong when their lips met gently. Jake brought his arms around Dirk's neck and his body closer. They didn't move,just lips pressed together where they closed their eyes just to feel how close they were to each other. Dirk wanted to pull him as close as possible and just feel Jake's lips on his. Jake pulled away still brushing his lips against Dirk's. "Strider I think this particular situation should only be between you and me" Jake whispered rather fast. "Me too" Dirk said as they both smiled and scoffed,bringing their lips together again. Falling back on Dirk's bed they smiled into their kiss and chuckling like they were high off each other's lips.  
The next morning Jake woke to the warmth of Dirk's arms, he snuggled into his chest and smiled. "Morning English" Dirk smiled and pecked Jake's head, Jake looked into his amber eyes with joy. "Hey" he chuckled and pecked Dirk's nose. The Strider brushed back raven hair, looking into green eyes dotted with traces of cerulean. "What does this mean?" Jake asked with a smile, twirling a pale gold strand of hair around his index finger. "Friends." Dirk said and stood up, Jake couldn't believe that they were still only friends after what happened.  
Jake got up with a confused face, "Strider I refuse to believe that we're only just friends after you kissed me like that" he growled. "Well believe it English, no wish upon a star this time" Dirk muttered and picked up Jake's overcoat and smelled it. "I wasn't drunk if that's what you're thinking" Jake crossed his arms. Dirk forced him to the wall, "you were tired,hallucination, you weren't thinking straight" Dirk said lowly. "I was in love" Jake matched his quiet tone with a smirk, "I doubt it" Dirk kept his poker face knowing the absence of his shades wouldn't hide his eyes. Jake brought his face closer,sliding a hand to Dirk's lower back. "Care to test the theory?" Jake's smirk grew, "Jane said you were confused" Dirk said back still in a hushed tone. "Maybe I am,mind clearing that up for me sempai?" Jake still mocked the softness of their voices with a smirk.

"don't call me that"  
"What, sempai?"  
"Jake English I'm going to tolerate your immaturity"  
"Make me mature sempai"  
"No"

Dirk pushed Jake away and slid off his shirt to change it, Jake's arms slithered around Dirk's waist. This was going to be a problem, he knew Jake didn't really feel like this...he couldn't have.


	5. behind these shades are....!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk just wont take off his stupid glasses.

Jake had been follwing him around like a lost puppy, well when they had classes together or in the hallway. At the end of the day Dirk looked around the hallway...just them. "Oh come on Dirk! You cant ignore me! Lets go get ice cream or take a walk somewhere!" Jake pleaded. The Strider pushed him to the wall, "who's paying you? Why are you pretending to be...in love with me?" He said sternly. Jake gave him a blank stare before laughing, "you think I'm doing this because I'm getting paid? Dirk...I'm in love with you, you fuddyduddy" he chuckled. Dirk blushed lightly, so...this was real? But why was English so casual about this?! Dirk leaned in, his lips brushing against Jake's just like last night. "Go on...kiss me Dirk" he whispered and placed a hand on the back of Dirk's neck. The Strider firmly pressed his lips to Jake's, squeezing his eyes tight. Jake began to tilt his head to the side, poking at Dirk's lips with his tongue. He accepted and let Jake in, and thus began a slow pace they followed. Their lips moving together, Dirk pinned Jake's arms to the wall and pressed his body closer. Dirk wanted this so bad for so long, just feeling his lips and his warmth was enough to make the Strider happy. They pulled away but still close, breathing heavily. "Damn it English...You don't know how long i've wanted to hear you say that..." Dirk smiled. "Let's take this baback to the dorm?" Jake smiled back. Dirk nodded and they walked back, hand in hand.  
Jake flopped onto his bed and chuckled, Dirk climbed over top of him with a smirk and pecked his nose. "Let's get those off.." Jake reached for Dirk's glasses but Dirk moved out of reach. "Heh sorry English...not yet" he chuckled, Jake rolled his eyes. "why so protective over your eyes?" Jake crossed his arms and gave Dirk a smirk. "I thought we were making out..." Dirk chuckled and kissed Jake again,attempting to continue their makeout session. Jake laughed and pushed him away slightly,"I'm serious Strider!" He laughed and fixed his own glasses. Dirk swooped them from his face knowing that he could still somewhat see without them, "Dirk!" Jake complained and reached for his glasses but they were set on the nightstand next to the bed. "Now you can pay attention to me" Dirk smiled and began to kiss Jake for the second attempt.  
Jake pushed him away again,"How am I to pay attention to the stunning Strider above me when I cant see very well?" Jake chuckled. "You can see fine Jake..." Dirk smiled softly. He'd have to show him eventually but he wwasn't really ready to show anyone yet...he was scared.


	6. Just A Hot Summer Day in the Dorm

Jake pouted, annoyed at him. Dirk was such a stubborn person! Jake had asked him about the morning after their first kiss and that he could have sworn he'd seen the Strider's eyes only ....he couldn't remember what color they were. "Just tell me! You'll at least tell me right?" Jake begged once more. Dirk opened a window and sat on his bed,"no." He responded as he paid attention to his laptop. Jake sighed and went to their small fridge and got a popsicle, it was the middle of summer and he thought that it would bebe nice to have something like this here. Dirk thought it was rather childish but he gave up trying after Jake kept buying them. Dirk peeked up from his laptop to see Jake licking the treat slowly. He stared, watching Jake's tongue go up and down ' wonder what his mouth can do on....no!' Dirk shook his head,clearing the thoughts. "Something wrong?" Jake asked and smiled, knowing what was going on in the Strider's head. "Hmm" Dirk hummed and went back to the computer. Minuets later Dirk's eye was twitching,trying not to look up at the sexual sucking sounds Jake was making,they weren't meant to be sexual,but they were! He glamed for a breif moment to see Jake sliding almost the whole God damn thing into his mouth. Dirk shuffled a bit trying to hide his reaction from all the fantasies running through his head.  
Jake was almost finished the popsicle,he felt rather uncomfortable down there too. 'Oh golly I bet Dirk is much bigger than this...much much bigger...I wonder if it would f- ah! Stop it!' Jake thought blushing at the image. To say the least they were both craving contact. Jake finished off the treat and toss the stick in the trash from across the room, Dirk set his laptop aside and tackled English to the bed. "S-strider!" Jake gasped, Dirk said nothing and grinded slightly into him. "M-mnh...D-Dirk..." Jake shuddered and moaned breathily, Dirk grinded harder this time. "Nhh...Jake" he muttered, he looked into Jake's eyes. He wasn't ready to actually have sex with him ....he was actually scared seeing as if Jake might think he was lame for being a virgin. So Dirk just grinded against him,harder and harder. "O-oh Dirk" Jake moaned,pulling the Strider's hips closer. Strider smirked, and pushed himself up off the bed. "I'm getting a shower" he chuckled rather smugly."Dirk! Y-you can't do that!" Jake stuttered,astonished. "Yes I can" Dirk said from the bathroom in a sing-song voice.


	7. let's get drunk and tell secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake drags Dirk to a party to get drunk.

Its been a week and Dirk still insisted that they were just friends. He felt as thought if he actually was in a relationship with Jake,they'd both have second thoughts and never speak to each other again. He still had a bit of doubt in that happening,didn't mean it wasn't a possibility. Dirk had walked out of class and yawned rather loudly, he almost fell asleep in most of his classes. "Dirk!" A voice shouted down the hallway, getting closer. Dirk looked up from rubbing his eyes from under his shades to see Jake hauling ass toward him. "What's the problem?" Dirk chuckled. "I got invited to a party! We should go tonight!" Jake smiled,more than happy. Dirkjake raised an eyebrow,"Don't we both have to study tonight?" He asked. "Pish posh Strider! We can study tommorrow!" Jake said and chuckled. Dirk knew that Jake never EVER skipped a night if studying,must be on hell of a party.  
Jake was evily smiling on the inside, if he could get Dirk to this party he could potentially get him drunk! If Dirk was drunk he wouldn't. Notice if his shades just....disappeared? The secret was seriously irking him and he NEEDED to know. This seemed like the perfect oppertunity. "Fine..." Dirk sighed and scratched the bag of his head. Yes,now Jake's plan was set in motion.   
That night Jake drove Dirk out to the house,seeing as he knew Jane was throwing the party and knew her house way too well. Upon getting inside the house,they exhcanged hugs and "how are you"s. "Janey! Where's your drinks?" Roxy asked,shuffling through her friend's cabinets. Jane helped her out and they all had a few, Roxy passed out first and Jane moved her to her couch. Jane only had one or two drinks and wasn't really drunk at all,but Dirk was drinking almost as much as Roxy. Jake smirked to himself and took another sip from his soda can, alcohol and Jake English do not mix. Dirk laid back on the living room carpet they were sitting on, giggling to himself. "What's so funny Dirk?" Jane asked. "Oh nothing" he giggled and took another quick sip of his beer. Jane quickly said that she shuld probably take Roxy home, Jake agreed and said he'd do the same for Dirk.  
Driving home,Dirk wouldn't stop trying to let Jake let go of the wheel. Jake ignored him to the best and helped him oout into the dorm when they arrived. Dirk plopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Dirk?"? Jake asked cautiously, Dirk looked to Jake. "Do you ever think...about hating me?" He said softly. Jake was taken aback by this question, "I could never hate you Dirk!" Jake protested. Dirk smiled,"good." He said. Jake moved in closer to sit next to Dirk, staring at him,wondering if he could just take them now. Dirk looked over to Jake,staring at each other seemed to be the only thing they knew how to do at this moment. Jake reached slowly and slid off Dirk's glasses,his eyes widening a bit. Amber eyes stared back at him, Dirk seemed like he was just going to submit into being forced to show his eyes. "Wow..." Jake sighed. Dirk snatched back the glasses,put them on his face and rolled over to fall asleep. Jake laid on his bed,the orange eyes branded into his memory.


	8. Might as well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk's left alone to think when Jake goes to visit his cousin the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update this! Been a bit busy. This is still short but its something. Thank you for 403 hits! :3 <3

Upon waking up,Dirk rolled over to try to go back to sleep but he couldn't. His headache wasn't helping him and it was a bit too quiet...it disturbed him. He sat up cautiously and looked around,"Jake?" He groaned in a raspy voice. There was no answer,he looked over to the small cabinet where he kept his clothes. His phone was vibrating,he picked it up looking at the text. _'Dirk, I went to visit my cousin today I'm sure you can handle that hangover. Classes were cancled because there was supposed to be a storm that could cut out the power,don't worry I'll be back before the storm starts.'_ Dirk ran a hand through his hair and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. He couldn't even remember what happened last night,Jake must have drove him to the college and brought him to the dorm. He sighed and went back to his bed,Dirk did some of the studying he wwas supposed to do last night and it wasn't really going well due to the half headache he still had. Dirk usually dealt with them pretty well,but they still hurt like hell. He glanced over aat the clock,3:20 pm. Had he really slept that long? When would Jake be back? He rubbed his eyes in thought and laid back on his pillow. He had to sort this out,were him and English a thing? If they weren't...did he want them to be? Dirk wasn't too sure about wanting to be in a relationship to be honest. He was afraid it wasn't going to work out,hence the reason he's never been in a relationship. Ever.  
Dirk really liked him,and not just because he had a fine ass (Which he did). He could see them cuddling and holding hands and doing things together like a real couple. Dirk also saw them in this room,fingers sewn through hair and clothes slowly coming off as their hands roamed. He saw the lust in his eyes,the way English would close his eyes in pleasure. Call his name and dig his nails into his back as he grabbed his hips and th- no. He couldn't think that,Jake could be back any moment. He wouldn't have time to do anything alone without being caught,and he's sure Jake wouldn't be up to a thing like that. Too late. He was already hard. _fuck._ Dirk bit his lip and look at the obvious tent in his pants,if he hurried up...maybe he wouldn't get caught? He contemplated it for a few seconds before he finally unzipped his pants and began to rub out his erection. Dirk let out small gasps,imagining the hand was Jake's. Seeing Jake's smirk of seduction and his flushed lips from kissing behind his eyelids. The whispering of his name in his ear and the endless moaning,he could see it all. Dirk soon finished,panting lightly and taking a look at the door,he wasn't here yet. He zipped up his pants and went to wash his hand off. Upon laying back down on his bed the door opened,only to have a smiling Jake come in and set down his jacket. "How's your head Dirk?" He asked. " fine." Dirk answered rather plainly. "Sorry I didn't text you to ask you if you needed anything,but I can go back out" Jake suggested. "No,I'm good" Dirk sighed and grabbed his laptop and powered it on. "Alright. What did you do while i wwas gone?" Jake asked,taking his shoes off and sitting on his bed. "Sleep.Study." Dirk clearly wasn't too focused of English. Jake nodded and took out his books to study,he bit his lip. He heard it,just the faint moan of his name before he turned the door knob. He didn't want to confront Dirk about it,but to say the least...he was flattered. Jake smiled a bit to himself,Dirk thinks about him and he was happy enough with that thought.


End file.
